


Dress code

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we didn't see during the Gillovny week of madness on January 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden dress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, I'll try to update it here more often.

The party is over, and she’s exhausted. Now, she recalls exactly why she left L.A fifteen years ago. People are crazy, here. The lifestyle doesn’t fit her needs anymore, and even if she enjoys wearing a nice dress and posing for the photographers once in a while, she would give everything for a sweet pajama, and a hot cup of tea. This city could bring the best and the worse of a person, and for a long time, back then, it had brought the worse of her. Of them. But now, things are different. They had grown up, matured, such as their feelings for each other. Their relationship used to be like a roller-coaster of emotions, from mutual respect to contempt, from lust to disregard, from hate to love, but always with this je ne sais quoi, electric, consuming and palpable strength between them. One call it “chemistry”, they prefer the word “kismet”. It wasn’t easy, and it still isn’t, but they learned to appreciate each other, to deal with their failures, and now they came to a point where supporting each other is a second nature. He is the only man she had ever managed to keep in her life, and deep down, she knows there will be no one else. A couple years ago, after his divorce, he told her he was ready to move forward with her. It took her almost a year to accept the idea of really being with him, and finally, their relationship crossed a new boundary, and they are still trying to find the way to function together. Express his feelings had never been easy for him, so when he told her the three words, she knew there was no going back. 

Walking towards her big black SUV, she hesitates between her hotel room, and his house. It’s late, but according to the text messages he had sent her during the night, he’s not asleep, and he wants to see her. It wouldn’t be cautious, she could be followed by paparazzi, or the driver could be too talkative. On the other hand, she has her morning free, and most of all, she misses him.

“Carbon Canyon Road in Malibu, please.” She shouts to the driver, who raises an eyebrow in the rear mirror.

The villa is not as huge as the one he used to have with his wife, five blocks away. It’s less flashy, more humble and quiet, just like him. She’s always nervous when she’s about to meet him for the first time after a long period of absence, and her hand is shaking when she rings at his door.

“There she is!” He exclaims, opening his arms with a wide welcoming smile on his face, which makes her nervousness vanish in a heartbeat. “How are you doing, L.A girl?”

She leans towards him to accept his bear hug, and wraps herself in his warmth, allowing herself to take a deep breath of his scent. Recently, she’d acknowledged the fact that what she misses the most when he’s not with her, is his scent. He always smells good, like woody fragrance with his very own musky smell. Every time after they have to split up, she sleeps in one of his dirty shirt like a teenage girl, until her own perspiration scent covers his.

Instead of answering his question, she leans upward to kiss him, running her hands in his too short hair, pushing him back inside the house, and kicking the door behind her, which makes him chuckle in her mouth.

“Did someone miss me?” He jokes, breaking the kiss for air. She nods, smiling at him, and takes off her black leather coat, revealing the gold dress she wore at the Golden Globes party. “Wow! I wanted to offer you a drink, but I’m the thirsty one now. You’re stunning, babe!” His eyes can’t look anywhere else but inside her cleavage.

“You like it?” she teases. “You get the joke?”

“I don’t see any joke in there, babe. What are you talking about?”

“Oh, C’mon! I feel like no one got it.” She pouts. “It was the Golden Globes. My dress is gold, and the globes are… out.” She explains, cupping her own breast. “Got it now?”

“You’re crazy, you know that? You’re gorgeous, and crazy. And I love you.”

“Is it my breast which makes you emotional, Duchovny?” She teases, sticking her body against his, and kisses him again, rubbing her breast on his chest.

He is wearing a pair of sweat pants, which hide nothing of his arousal, and a cotton grey T-shirt, under which her fingernails scratch his back. The path towards his bedroom is tricky, almost because they walk without parting their lips, even when she kicks her high heels somewhere in the living room, losing a few inches on her way.

“How do I take it off?” He asks, looking for a zipper, or a button in the back of her dress.

“You don’t.”

He hums and mews like a happy cat, raising his eyebrows and smiling at her. “I don’t wanna spoil it, babe.”

“Shut up.” She orders, removing his T-shirt, with a little bit of his help, and sits on the edge of the bed. Their eyes lock as she strokes his straightened erection over the fabric of his pants with one hand, and cups his butt cheek with the other one. The light in the bedroom is off, but the door is still open, and they didn’t bother to switch off the living room, so she can see him smiling from ear to ear. He’s not a smiling person. His usual state of mind is more gloomy and morose than joyful, but there’s something in her that makes him smile. He had never managed to find what it was, to put a word on it, almost because his literary mind can’t accept a word as simple and pure as “happiness.”

He helps her removing his pants, the waistband bringing his engorged cock on its way down, and finally freeing it, as it rebounds on his belly, and eventually stands right in front of her face. His hands cup her breasts, pulling them together, his thumbs searching for her nipples over the fabric of her dress, while she takes him in his hand, stroking once and sticking his cock against his belly again, to lick his length from the base of his balls to the tip of his head. When her tongue twirls slowly on his tip, he knows he won’t last long. Their relationship had become exclusive, and he had learnt to reject every temptation, so if Skype-sex and phone-sex doesn’t count, his last encounter was with her, two months ago. As her cheeks get concave with suction, he sinks his fingers into the flesh of her breasts and tries to hold back as long as possible. Sometimes, staring at the ceiling and thinking about anything can help, so that’s what he does, but she sees him and decides to bring him back to earth. Her lips slide slowly on his cock, from the middle to the head, and stops there, her tongue flicks above his tip, her mouth sucks hard, while her hand massages his balls, and he grumbles loudly not to come in her mouth.

“Oh, god. Okay, okay, stop that, please.” He grunts, removing his cock reluctantly from her mouth with an uncontrollable pop noise. “You’re killing me, babe.”

Still fully dressed, she stands on her feet before him, to kiss him deeply, stroking his shaft gently against her groin.

“If you don’t stop touching me like that, your pretty dress gonna be a messy in a minute.” He teases, removing her hand from him. “Lay down, babe.”

“Okay.” She obeys, and lies on her back, her dress covering half of the bed.

“On the other side.” He orders, and she obeys, with a smile. Sometimes, he likes to boss her around, and she doesn’t complain. There’s always a game of dominated and dominant between them, but they both know she’s the one in charge. If he wins, it’s because she’d let him. She feels him struggling to lift her dress, so she raises her legs and spread them to give him a better access.

“Oh, god, you’re evil!” He exclaims, realizing she’s not wearing underwear.

“I knew you’d appreciate the gesture.”

She chuckles, but her laughter vanishes when she feels two strong hands gripping her butt cheeks and spread them apart. It’s not what she expected, but she can’t say she’s not enjoying his skillful tongue spreading her juices from her entrance to her anus. She slightly rubs herself against the mattress to release the pressure in her swollen clit, as she feels one finger entering her. There’s something exciting to be powerless, completely vulnerable and blindly focused on the sensations he’s providing her, but she needs more, and she asks for it. Once again, he surprises her with his tongue pushing deeper in her anus, as another finger enters her. She cries out, and raises on her knees reflexively, allowing him a better access to her center. Pulling off of her, he lies on his back, his head between her thighs, and wraps one arm around her waist to stand her still, and pushes her pelvis towards his mouth. She cries out again when his tongue finally meets her demanding clit, flicking and sucking on it. He cups her with his mouth, gathering her wetness with his teeth and tongue, while she moves her hips above him, not able to control herself anymore.

Her moans and gasps are driving him crazy, and he has to let go of her waist to stroke himself gently but firmly. The flow of her wetness runs over his chin, and he knows she’s close when he hears her say something like “fuckdamnitDavidshit”, and feels her thighs shaking on each side off his head. He lets go of her cock, and wraps his arm around her ass again, his thumb circling her anus, while his tongue continues its ministrations on her clit. Soon, the room is filled with her ceaseless moans, and a loud throaty unlady scream escapes her mouth when two fingers enter her at the same time of his thumb pushes inside her anus. Damn dress! It’s too hot in there, the belt is too tight and she can’t breathe. She can’t see him, but she knows how aroused he is with the frantic strokes of his fingers and tongue. She prays God, Jesus, and David to not stop whatever he’s doing to her, and with a last scream of his name, she allows her strong orgasm to release, and wraps herself in waves after waves of intense pleasure. His fingers are alternately squeezed and loosened in the swell of every part of her body, and he doesn’t pull out until he feels her calm down.

“Oh, god.” She gasps, collapsing on her stomach when she’s sure he’s not under her anymore.

“You okay, babe?” He whispers in her ear, lying next to her to hold her gaze.

“Yeah. That’s was strong. I just… I need a minute.” She manages to say between two gasps.

“I know.” He simply says, kissing her cheek. “You’re so beautiful.” Kissing her lips softly. Earlier, her hair was perfectly done, flowing on her left shoulder, revealing two shinny earrings. Now, her hairstyle is more… let’s say artistic, she had lost an earring in the action, and he knows he had torn her dress just a little bit, but he can wait later to tell her. No matter what she looks like, he always finds her beautiful, and she always feels beautiful when he tells her.

“I found the zipper.” He says playfully, undressing her softly as she smiles at him, her cheeks flushed.

Still on her stomach, she leans to kiss him deeper, tasting herself on his tongue, while he is slowly freeing her from the torture of her dress. When his hand arrives at the bottom of the zipper, he rolls her over, climbing on top of her, as the kiss becomes more passionate. Tongues entering each other’s mouth, teeth biting each other’s lips, warm breath and soft moans filling the space. She raises just enough to let him run the back of his fingers over her breasts with the straps of her dress, and shivers when every knuckles rub against her taut nipples. With a soft move of her hips, she pushes her dress on the floor, and sinks again into the mattress with him, withdrawing at the skin on skin sensation.

He is still kissing her when she feels him positioning himself at her entrance. She moans in anticipation, but he breaks the kiss to lock his eyes with her, waiting for her approval. She nods slightly, and he pushes inside her carefully. After a few months of abstinence, he would have expected more resistance, but surely, her previous orgasm must have relaxed her muscles. He eases himself fully inside her in one deep and slow stroke, and she whimpers at the sensation of his thick and long cock filling her. They stay like that for a short moment, kissing and gazing at each other, being only one person, and after a moment, he wedges his head in her neck, and pulls out almost completely before pushing inside her slowly. He works her tongue on her neck, from her earlobe to her collarbone, collecting drops of sweat here and there, as he repeats his action, faster and faster, harder and harder. She wraps her legs around him, sinking her heels in his butt cheeks, and pulling him closer to her. The penetration angle is new, and he can thrust deeper, hitting her cervix almost every time now, and making her cry out. He wants to last, he wants to hold back, he needs to, but it’s hard when the woman you love whispers words like “fuck me”, “come on, harder” or “fuck me hard” in your ear. So because it’s true, and because he thinks it would calm her down, he allows his mouth to let escape a soft “I love you” between his thrusts.

“Love. You too.” She whispers back. It was supposed to calm things down a little bit, but actually, her loving words arouse him more than when she speaks dirty, and he can’t help fucking her hard. “Oh, fuck, it’s fucking good! Fuck me, David.” Good. She speaks dirty again.

His thighs slam violently against hers, her arms and legs are locked around him, trying not to slide on his perspiration. She knows he’s holding back for her, and she feels her climax warming her groin.

“David, I’m close. Please don’t stop!” She begs, hearing his own grunt becoming louder and louder. The friction of his pubic hair on her clit with every thrust send electric shocks in her whole body, and with a last thrust, she knows she has to let go. “Oh, fuck, I think I’m gonna…”

“Aaaaaaah, Fuuuuuck!” He screams in her ear, emptying himself inside her. “Oh, god, you’re milking the shit out of me.”

The sensation of her walls contracted around his cock while he’s coming is the most powerful thing he’d ever experienced. It happened rarely, but when it does, he wants to live in this moment forever.

“Yeah.” She sighs, overwhelmed by a second strong orgasm.

After a quick stop in the bathroom, she collects his shirt on the floor and puts it on. He is already asleep, lying on his back, the sheets allowing her eyes to see the base of his soft cock. She should go to sleep too, she’s exhausted, but the jetlag has her, and she knows there’s no way she’d sleep now. She could watch the TV, or see if there’s anything edible in his fridge. Or she could run her tongue down his stomach, and see how long the refraction period of a 55 years old man lasts.


	2. Purple dress

Two minutes ago, or maybe an hour, she isn’t sure, she was dreaming in black and red of being mentally tortured by journalists asking her personal questions, making inappropriate comments about her age, laughing at her accent, questioning her about her private life or even sex life. But now, his voice fills her sleepy mind, and she relaxes as he whispers inaudible words in the room of her brain. She can’t see his face, but she knows it’s the soft skin of his back sliding under her hands, his warm breath on her neck with an unusual scent of fluorine, and his hardness between her thighs. Now, she understands his words, he’s calling her, whispering her name, uttering a soft “baby”, or just “babe.” Did he just say “darling?”

“Honey? Hoooooneeeeey?”

“Hum?” she grumbles, pissed off being awakened from such a nice dream.

“I’m leaving, babe. I see you tonight?”

She forces herself to open one eye, as she feels a hand cupping her face, and a thumb gently stroking her cheek. The scent of his perfume reminds her why she sores this morning. After the shower, she woke him up for a second round, soon followed by a third one. Her legs couldn’t bring her to the bathroom a second time, so she fell asleep cuddled up against him. Now, the sheets are moist with a mixture of their scents, and this particular heavy flavor of sex, and she still can feel the characteristic wetness in her center.

Unlike her, he looks good, freshly washed and shaved. His hair is perfectly done, and he smells really good. But the circles under his sleepy puppy eyes don’t make illusion, the night was short and intense, but it was worth the lack of sleep.

“Where are you going?”

“Workin’!” He chuckles and kisses her lips softly. “Go back to sleep, babe, and text me when you wake up.” She closes her eyes again and hums as an approval. “I leave you the keys just in case, make yourself home. I see you tonight, okay?” She hums again, and as he closes the door behind him, he chuckles as he hears her soft snore. 

His fridge is so uncharacteristic that it scares her. She knows he considers himself as a “lazy vegetarian,” but there’s no way he bought ham and bacon for himself. They have what they like to call a “short hand”, and rarely need to speak to be understood by the other one, and if she still had doubts, the thick steak and the two chicken fillets let her know that he had planned for her to live with him this week.

While she treats herself with a gargantuan brunch, taking a sip of the fresh coffee he had left for her on the kitchen counter, she weighs the pros and cons of this unplanned short-lived domestic-partnership. As her stomach is filled, the list of the cons empties. She could spend the nights here, and use her hotel room to change and work during the day. Their time together is rare and precious, and she knows that he’s trying to make things work between them. She could return the gesture by leaving a few clothes and a toothbrush here. Furthermore, she will spend almost two months in New-York later, and he had already told her that she could stay at his apartment, instead of sleeping in a cold hotel room. They used to “live” together back then, and it did not end very well, so even if they both changed a lot, she is hesitant to do it again. This week could be a trial, she could see how they get along on a daily basis, with all the domesticities and compromises that it involves. They will spend the whole next day and most of the days after with one another, so she would find out soon if they can stand so much togetherness without fighting, or hating each other again. This is going to be challenging, she concludes to herself chewing her last piece of bacon.

This party is everything she hates. People are old, even the young, and boring, almost because there’s no alcohol. Men are lustful, woman seem to be made of plastic, and her brand new black shoes are killing her. Thankfully, her phone rings, giving her a valid excuse to escape from this annoying conversation about the differences between Britannic and American TV shows.

After unlocking the screen, she sees a text message, “How’s the Tea?” And laughs to herself seeing that his autocorrect put a cap lock at “Tea.” Before she starts to answer him, a second message appears on the screen. “*tea. Sorry. Flushed face emoji.”

“U guys don’t know how to make it, so it’s awful. I leave ASAP, and go back home before the premiere.”

“Home? Thinking emoji.”

“Middle finger emoji.”

“Kissing heart emoji,” soon followed by “See U 2night,” and finally “Don’t drink too much Tea. Blink emoji. Heart emoji.” - “*tea.” – “Sorry.”

For a fraction, she feels like a burglar, entering his house with her own keys, unannounced. Earlier, she took the time to stop at her hotel room and grab her smaller suitcase with night clothes, a toiletry kit and a nice dress for tonight. She wasn’t expecting him to be here, but according to the voice of a man singing, either he is under the shower, or there’s an actual burglar inside the house.

She smiles to herself for a minute in front of the mirror, listening to him as he pours his heart in “Suddenly” by Hugh Jackman, and she pictures him using the showerhead as a mike, behind the shower curtain. He would probably stop if he knew she is there, but oddly, she likes hearing him sing. It’s not really good, but he tries hard and it makes him happy. She is partially responsible for the release of his album, she had validated every single song, listened to him rehearse indefatigably, changed a word for another, then go back to the first one, struggled with the rhythm and melody, but what she likes the most is that he never gave up. What she doesn’t know, is that he never gave up for her, because the simple idea of disappointing her is unbearable.

“Hey, rock star,” she teases, stepping into the bathtub behind him. Her hands wrap around his chest, warmed by the hot water, and she puts a soft kiss between his shoulder blades before massaging his back.

“Oh, that’s good.” He grunts, reflexively lowering his head to allow her thumbs to rub his cervical vertebrae firmly. She rubs every muscle of his back, spending more time when she feels a bundle of nerves under her fingers, and presses on it until he’s completely relaxed, almost boneless under the warm rain shower. His skin is soft, and smells like soap, and even if she knows his body by heart, she’s always amazed to see him in such a good shape at his age. He does have good genes, but he takes care of himself with healthy food, yoga and Pilate, partly for his job and partly for her. After a few minutes, her need to touch him more increase, and she alternates back rub, soft kiss and slight bite of his flesh, gathering the water which runs over his body.

When her hands reach his lower back, she slides her right hand around his waist, until the hair line under his navel and follows it down. There wasn’t any other contact than her hands and mouth on his back, but she finds him rock hard as she wraps her fingers one by one around him. He is above the average, and her hand is small, so she can’t close it completely around his cock, but with a skillful move of her wrist, she manages to rub every single part of him. When she feels him tense and hears his throaty grunt, she releases the pressure, and caress him slightly with the tip of her finger, from the base to his head, then make him slide between her index and middle finger. As soon as he relaxes again, she grips him firmly again, and rubs her thumb on his head before stroking down to his balls, and again up to the tip.

Strokes after strokes, her grip is firmer, and his grunts louder. Now, her body is pressed against his back, and she releases the pressure on her nipples and groin by rubbing them against him, at the same rhythm of her hand.

With her other hand, she massages his cheeks, and can’t resist the urge to slide her middle finger in the crack of his ass.

“Oh, Fuck!” He roars as she circles the entrance of his anus. He leans against the wall for support, and bends over, just enough to make her understand what he wants. She’s the only one he had ever let do that to him, or maybe she’s the only one who had ever liked to do that to him. At this point it doesn’t matter, and he cries out when she enters him with the tip of her finger, biting at the flesh of his back at the same time. She feels a strong hand wrapping around hers, and he applies more pressure on his cock, and speeds her pace, then releases her hand when he’s sure she had understood what his needs.

“Oh, fuck, I’m close. Shit, I’m so close, babe. All the way, put it all the way, babe.” He begs, and she pushes her finger slowly inside him, not releasing the strong grip on his cock. “Oh my god, yeah,” she moves slightly just the tip of her finger, tickling his prostate, and speeds up her stroke, twirling her wrist on his head on her way up. He couldn’t be harder, she feels every engorged vein of his member in her palm, and every time she reaches the middle of it, she can almost feel him pulse.

“Let go, Dave.” She whispers, as his throaty moans and grunts become frantic, almost painful.

“Oooooh, fuuuuck!” He cries out, thrusting in her hand with every spasm of his orgasm, squeezing her finger between his cheeks with every stream of his semen.

When she pulls out of him, he finally turns around to face her and kiss her deeply, his cock softening against her. He breaks the kiss, feeling her smile in his mouth.

“That was good?” She teases, biting his lower lip.

He opens his eyes slightly, to answer her “That was amaz…” and jumps when he sees the big clock in the reflection of the mirror. “God, I’m fucking late!”

“Late? Where are you going?” She asks, not hiding her disappointment.

“Night shoot. I’m so sorry, babe.” He sighs, kissing her again.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of myself.” She teases, grinning playfully to him.

“Oh god, you’re killing me. Please wake me up when you come back tonight.” He says, stepping out of the bathtub. “I promise to make you come as strong as you just did to me.” He puts a long kiss between her breasts, wrapping her arms around her for a hug, and squeezes her ass before leaving the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. On his way to the dressing room, he notices a small black suitcase, and a nice purple dress set up on his bed, and as uncharacteristic it is for him, he smiles.


	3. Black leather coat

She used to wear a wig on set, but now, her real hair needs to be done, and yelling behind the bathroom door won’t make it happen faster. They are late, but it’s not only *her* fault. If he didn’t took so much time going down on her this morning, they would be already in the car. Well, she can’t really blame him for this after the strong orgasm he gave her, but if he continues to scream like that, she will kill him.

“Gillian! Hurry the fuck up, for God’s sake! The car’s waiting, and Nancy called me twice, already.”

“Go right ahead alone, if you’re such in a rush! But for my sake’s, cut it out!” She yells back, finally opening the door. He follows her across the living room, as she looks for her high heels and coat. Last night, she was exhausted after the premiere of “War and peace”, and threw her clothes all over the room on her way to his bedroom, where she crawled into the bed. Earlier, he had asked her to wake him up when she would be back, but she was too tired, and drifted off immediately. When the alarm clock rang this morning, he found her lying on her back, wearing one of his shirt, and he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her everywhere, from her lips to her center, spending too much time where he knew she loves it. Fifteen minutes later, they were fucking in the shower, which didn’t help their delay. This day is going to be a ride, and it was supposed to start an hour ago, with a photoshoot.

“What the hell took you so long? You know there’ll be a hairdresser and a make-up man over there, and you’ll have to it all over again, right?”

“Yeah, and there’ll probably be a stylist too, but I’m not gonna go out fucking starkers!” She yells, slamming the door of the big SUV behind her, which starts immediately. “We’ll have to make a stop at my hotel room after the photoshoot. I need to pick up a dress for Kimmel.” She adds sedately, putting some lipstick on.

“How many times are you gonna change during this fucking day?”

She stops her make-up activity to look at him, obviously pissed off. “Can you just stop yelling?” I won’t survive a whole day with you, if you act like an asshole!”

He wants to answer something mean, hurt her the way she’d just hurt him, but in his mind, something tells him to stop before saying something he would regret later. “Okay, let’s just stop… Let’s just stop talking okay? The day has just begun and I’m already tired.” He says, rubbing his temples to make his aborning headache go away.

Even mad at each other, this damn chemistry is still there. Strong, palpable, even tangible, it amazes everyone around them every time, and looking at them, no one could guess what’s going on between them. Smiling and laughing when they are in public has become a second nature, but if they can fool the photographer, they can’t fool each other. She had made him feel like the asshole he tries hard not to be anymore, and he is mad at her for that. He is too proud to apologize, even if he knows she won’t forgive him until he does. They are in a status quo, and knowing them, it could last long. It had last years earlier, but there’s no way it would happen again, especially for such an insignificant thing as the time she took to do her hair this morning. Someone has to make the first step, and they both know it.

“I’m gonna go to my hotel room.” She says coldly, as they wrap the photoshoot.

“I go with you.”

*****

“This bed is quite welcoming!” He exclaims, jumping playfully on the queen sized bed of her hotel room, and ends up lying on his back, his arms wide opened before her. The trip to her hotel room had been long and silent, and if they want to survive a whole day together, one of them needs to smooth things.

“David, get up. Josh will be here in a minute!” 

“Oh, come on,” he begs, pulling on the leather sleeve of her black coat, but she resists. “Fire him. He’s too young to be your assistant, anyway.”

“David, I’m not kidding, and I’m still mad at you. So get the fuck up, and act like a grown-up person, for once.” She yells, taking her sleeve back from his grip.

Fifteen years ago, hearing such a thing, especially from her, would have made him lose his shit. But, unlike what she’d just said, he had grown up, he had learnt how to stay calm and step back when it’s necessary. This fight is an absolute non-sense from the beginning, and it has to stop. He kind of initiated it, so the ball is in his court now.

He sits on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist to stand her still while she tries to push him back, and buries his head in her stomach. After a few seconds, he leans his head up, and pouts excessively.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

“You’re an asshole.”

“I know.” He nods childishly, hiding his lower lip behind his bottom one. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

She hums and shakes her head, more for herself than for him. She knows she probably shouldn’t forgive him so quickly, but she can’t be mad at him when he looks at her this way. “And I guess I’m sorry I have you keep waiting.” She lets go shyly, running her fingers through his hair.

“And I’m sorry we were late because I made you come.” He teases, and puts a soft kiss on her belly, through the fabric of her black dress. “Twice.” She smiles, and shakes her head again, this time totally for him.

He knew perfectly what he was doing, and apparently, it worked, because now all she can think about is that pouty lower lip that she wants to bite. Or lick. No, bite. She leans her head down and takes it between her lips, sucking on it, before her teeth nibbles on it slightly. When she finally releases it, he opens his mouth to allow her tongue, as he pulls her closer, making her fall on him. She kneels down on the bed, one bare-leg on each side of his thighs, and leans on his shoulders for support, as she deepens the kiss. The moves of her pelvis above him, make him grow harder, and soon the pressure of his jeans becomes painful.

“Take it easy, we don’t have time.” She says, breaking the kiss and stopping her motions.

His right hand runs along her thigh, and finds its way under her dress, to reach her center. The closer he gets, the warmer she is, until the tip of his fingers finds the moistness of her panties.

“It won’t take long, babe.” He whispers, pushing his thumb against the bundle of nerves he finds above her underwear, while his other hand undoes his buckle. “God, you’re so wet.”

“Yeah,” she sighs, pushing down against his hand to increase the pressure. She moves her hips around his still thumb, as her hand rubs his arousal through the material of his jeans before he finally manages to free himself. Before he can realize it, she pushes her panties away, and eases his cock in her.

They are both still fully dressed, she even still wears her black leather coat, as she rides him frantically. Her eyes are closed, her head tossed back, as she is clearly working on making herself come as fast as possible. The contact of his jeans brushing her clit every time she strokes down feels amazing, and sends electrical discharges in her whole body. Even with her eyes closes, she can feel him gazing at her, studying her face, her moans and her sighs. He might know how close she is because she feels her nipples being strongly squeezed between his thumbs and index fingers through the fabric of her dress, just the way she wanted, but was too focused to ask for. It drives her crazy, and now she is literally jumping on his cock, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“C’mon, come for me, babe.” He gasps, feeling her walls tightening around him. But before she could let her orgasm explode, someone knocks at the door.

“Can I come in?” A familiar voice screams behind the door.

They freeze, looking at each other with stupor. “Who the fuck is this?” David asks, preventing her from pulling out of him with a strong grip around her waist.

“It’s Josh. I told you he’d come. Fuck!” She whispers. “Wait a minute, Josh, please.” She yells to her assistant.

“Okay, I’m gonna grab a coffee. You want one?”

“Oh, god! No, thanks!” She screams oddly as David thrusts up suddenly.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a minute, though.”

“Yeah!” She screams again, both to nod at Josh, and because David thrusts hard again.

Suddenly, he pulls out of her and rolls her over, so she lies on her back, as he stands on his feet. “Let me take care of this.” He says, lifting her dress and thrusting hardly inside her, as his thumb pushes and draws circles on her clit. It takes her a few seconds to catch her focus back, but soon, she feels her climax approaching again.

“Oh, god. Yeah, harder.” She gasps, completely powerless before him. His other hand grabs her thigh for leverage, and he speeds up, fucking her as fast and hard as possible. “Of, fuck, I’m gonna come. Yeah, harder.” She begs, grabbing his wrist to make him push harder on her clit. “Oh, my god, yeah!”

“Gillian, are you ready?” Josh asks, knocking at the door.

She can’t lose her focus one more time. It has to happen, and it has to happen now, or she’d have to hang until tomorrow morning, at least. She doesn’t answer, neither does David, he she closes her eyes again to focus on the sensation of his thick cock pushing hard and fast inside her, hitting her cervix almost every time, while his balls slams against her anus with every thrust.

“Gillian?” Josh knock again.

“Wait, wait, wait!” She screams, two seconds before coming strongly around him with a last hard thrust.

Except a loud sigh, she manages to keep her orgasm quite quiet, just like him, as he empties himself inside her, milked by her inner muscles.

“Oh, fuck!” he exclaims, pulling out of her way too soon for his taste, to avoid a mess on his jeans. “Go to the bathroom,” he says, zipping her fly up. “I go open the door.”

She stands on her feet, trying to remain stable on her jelly legs and smiles at him before running towards the bathroom. “Hey!” She stops before opening the bathroom door. “I love you.”

He smiles at her, and as soon as she disappears into the bathroom, he opens the front door.

“Oh, David!” Josh says, surprised to see him here. “Didn’t know you were here, sorry.”

“It’s okay, come on in. Gillian’s in the bathroom.” David says, still a bit short breathing. He opens the window unashamedly to make the obvious scent of sex go away, and lies on the bed, as he’s sleepy eyes almost closes on their own.

“Okay, I just need to make a point about her schedule.” Josh says shyly, trying not to look at David’s half opened shirt, nor at the wet spot on the white sheets.

“Hey, Josh!” Gillian says, finally going out of the bathroom

“Hey! I just came to talk about your schedule, ‘cause I made some updates.” He says, unlocking his Ipad. “So, you gotta…”

“Oh, wait, wait wait!” She interrupts him, and slides her phone from the pocket of her coat, holding it to Josh. “Can you take a picture? Let’s drive them crazy!” She exclaims, crawling over David to reach the other side of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, so please excuse my grammar, spell and syntaxes mistakes. I love every comments, good or bad!


End file.
